The present invention relates to apparatus for use in fastening animal traps to stakes such as stakes protruding from the ground. It is particularly well suited for use with the well-known Conibear traps.
A wide variety of traps have been constructed for the trapping of fur-bearing animals, many employing spring devices for rapidly closing jaw elements when the trap is sprung. While traps for some fur-bearing animals require baiting, unbaited traps are often utilized, which are located within runways, waterways and other passages frequented by animals, wherein the animal is snared as it displaces the trap trigger. A most effective trap of the latter type, which has been widely recognized as humane and preserving the quality of the pelt is the Conibear type trap. A trap of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,245 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,107. The entire disclosure of these U.S. patents is incorporated herein by reference. This type of trap is located within animal passages and runways and is widely used in the underwater trapping of muskrats, mink, beaver and other water related animals. The Conibear trap includes a pair of wire jaws biased toward a closed condition by a spring, and when set, the trap resembles a pair of wire rectangles in side by side relationship with the trigger element extending toward the middle of the rectangles. When the trigger is displaced, the wire jaws quickly close to entrap the animal.
The construction of the Conibear trap is such that the trap does not have a base or flat surface upon which it may be readily rested or otherwise positioned. Accordingly, trappers have resorted to juryrigged trap supports. Such supports are usually fabricated from available sticks and twigs, and a chain and anchor are normally utilized to prevent the trap from being carried away. One prior attempt to fabricate a trap holder for a Conibear trap is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,861 to Miller.
It is also known to support traps upon stakes, such as shown in the following U.S. patents;
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 1,201,427 Angvick 1,409,924 Byrne 1,858,713 Martin 3,747,259 Pellowski ______________________________________
Those prior devices do not, however, provide the advantages of the present invention.
The present invention is versatile in that it can be used not only on Conibear type traps, but many other types. Additionally, it is easily made of very inexpensive materials so that its manufacturing cost can be kept to a minimum. It can be securely fastened to the trap and easily mounted in the field on a stake protruding from the ground, a tree limb or the like. As used herein "stake" means any suitably shaped rod situated in a desired location. When it is desired to move the trap, the fastener can be quickly and easily removed from such a stake.